Mercy
by Marora18
Summary: She reached for my boxers then and I sighed in frustration. "Yes, darling, watch and suffer, watch and suffer," she repeated it like a song, looking straight at Bella.


**Warning: a detailed rape scene included.**

**

* * *

**EPOV

"Watch and suffer," Victoria said, grinning like a predator watching its helpless prey.

I heard Bella's heartbeat quicken in response. I couldn't see her, for she was behind me, and even though I knew she wasn't hurt it still made me uneasy. Riley was holding her and she was still, knowing that fighting was not an option. I wished once again to be able to hear her thoughts.

On the other hand, it probably wouldn't make me feel any better.

Riley's thoughts, though, were a mess. He was trying to remain focused on his job but knowing Victoria's intentions, he couldn't help himself. It bothered him. Apparently he cared about Victoria much more than he let on. But her commands were sacred for him and he would do as he was told.

The newborn that was holding me tightened his grip, completely focused on his purpose, Bella's scent being the only minor distraction. His control was impressive.

My eyes fell on Victoria who was straddling me while I was lying on the ground. Her curly red hair was disheveled, a smirk playing on her lips as her bloody red eyes settled on me.

_I will fuck your brains out._

I growled in response and she slapped me, her fingernails leaving a stinging trace across my cheek.

"Don't!" I heard Bella scream.

"Don't worry," Victoria smiled at her menacingly, "This will hurt only you."

A growl erupted in my throat again and I tried to fight off the newborn but it was of no use. Created a few months ago, he was full of strength I could not compete with.

_Don't even try, _I heard Victoria's 'voice' in my head.

She ran her hands across my chest before ripping my shirt off. Her fingers traced the contours of my muscles. She leaned forward, sending me a short devilish glance before she started to lick down my chest, occasionally nibbling.

"Go to hell," I growled at her but she just smiled.

She reached for my belt then, quickly undoing it and then ripping off my jeans. I felt a sting of humiliation.

She leaned forward again, laying her hand on my jaw before pressing her lips to mine and running her tongue across my bottom lip.

I snarled in disgust.

"Don't pretend you don't like it," she whispered, kissing down my neck.

"Fuck off," I whispered just loud enough for her to hear me.

Her teeth dug into my skin, the venom flowing in. I locked my jaw, trying hard to ignore the stinging pain, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of seeing me suffer.

She reached for my boxers then and I sighed in frustration.

"Yes, darling, watch and suffer, watch and suffer," she repeated it like a song, looking straight at Bella.

A sob escaped Bella's lips and I growled again, hating Victoria for this.

I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing myself.

She ripped off my boxers in one swift motion. She let out a low sound of approval at the sight and there was a sound of fabric tearing as she undressed herself, too.

"Open your eyes," she commanded.

I didn't react so she slapped me again.

"I said open your eyes. Or do you want to see me killing your beloved human?"

I obeyed at once.

She smirked at me, the devil she was.

She rested her hand on my knee, slowly sliding it down my thigh, toward my cock. Just as she was about to reach it, her hand went back up.

She repeated the process several times until her fingers finally brushed along my length. I shivered involuntarily at her touch, feeling the strangest sensations. She stroked the tip and then made her way to the base of it.

I swallowed.

Fuck, that felt good.

God, I hate her so much.

_Getting hard, aren't you? Admit you're enjoying it, no point in denying it anymore. _She smiled smugly.

My body was betraying me.

I glared at her, curling my hands into fists in anger.

She grasped my cock fully in her hand and started pumping it slowly.

I gasped, losing control over myself for a moment.

I faintly registered Bella's cry in the background and I forced myself to focus. No need to cause her more pain than she's already sentenced to.

All of a sudden, Victoria moved her hand away from me and positioned herself, her entrance hovering just above my tip.

"Beg," she ordered sharply.

"In your dreams."

I stared at her defiantly and she narrowed her eyes at me before smiling triumphantly.

"But you're forgetting something. It takes one word of mine and Riley will tear your human into pieces."

I glared at her, my heart breaking at the thought.

"Fine," I strained.

She smiled in satisfaction. "And I want it to be honest. Because both of us know very well that this _is_ indeed what you want."

I suppressed a growl.

She lowered herself just a bit, making a slight contact.

I gulped.

She then lifted herself back up, a devilish smiled still carved upon her face.

"Well?"

"Please," I whispered.

"Tell me. What do you want?" she spoke in a low, seductive voice.

"I want _you_."

She lowered herself completely this time, sliding onto me. A moan escaped my lips as I filled her, feeling her wet and warm and tight around me.

Bella sobbed loudly again breaking through the noise of Riley's frantic thoughts.

I cursed myself internally.

Victoria closed her eyes, sighing in pleasure as she began to move.

"You see this, you filthy human?" she opened her eyes to stare at Bella. "I'm giving him something you'll never be able to. How does that feel?"

Bella was crying quietly but uncontrollably by this point. It was killing me that I was unable to do anything while I was responsible for the pain she was going through.

Victoria, however, set up a pace, enjoying herself, self-centered for the time being.

_Right… there._

She let out a sharp breath, her lips curving into a cruel smile.

Riley was going insane with rage and jealousy. I was worried for Bella, being in his arms while he was in this state.

I forced myself to stop thinking about her. Not that it would ever be possible for me to do that, but at least I could try. Unable to hear her thoughts, I imagined them, presumed them, and it only made the whole thing that much worse.

I focused on Victoria instead, which was hideous but slightly more bearable.

Her eyes widened in surprise as her orgasm hit her, much sooner than she anticipated, her body shaking above me, her breaths coming out in short gasps and she practically screamed in delight.

I felt warm pressure building up inside me and just as Victoria calmed down, an enormous amount of physical pleasure washed through me, sending me into the state I've never known before, light flashing in front of my eyes, the sounds of my own groaning I could not control filling my ears as I came inside of her.

She grinned, enjoyed the power she had over me when a loud growl ripped through the silence.

She looked up, alarmed.

"Riley," she spoke in a calm voice, "Stop that."

I had been wondering how long it would take for him to finally snap.

His growling, however, didn't stop, not even at her command. He sounded completely animalistic.

I heard someone running away, but the speed was human. Bella. He must have let go of her at his deranged state.

"Follow her," Victoria commanded to the newborn who let go of me in no time and ran off to catch Bella.

Victoria got off me hurrying to Riley's side in order to calm him down while leaving me free and I wasted no time as I took off to help Bella.

I registered the sounds and the thoughts in the back of my mind- Victoria using her charm and the fact that she was naked to make Riley get over his jealousy, but the first thing on my mind now was Bella.

I ran as fast as I could and I caught up with the newborn in no time. He was already by Bella's side and I launched myself at him, sinking my teeth into his skin.

He roared in pain, using his strength to push me away, causing me to hit the ground loudly.

I heard Bella gasp in fear.

I saw she distanced herself just enough to avoid being a sideway victim but close enough to see what was happening, refusing to leave.

I got back on my feet and the newborn was in the predator crouch, ready for yet another attack.

I prepared myself, getting into the defense position when I felt a scent of fresh pouring blood. My throat burned with unmistakable force. I made myself remain focused on the fight, pushing the alarmed thoughts about Bella's wellbeing away.

The newborn, however, obviously didn't attain the same level of self-control.

He turned around, reverting all of his attention to his potential meal. I cringed at the thought.

I used his distracted state to attack him for behind, sinking my teeth into his neck with more force then the last time.

In his unenviable position, he had no chance.

I ripped him apart within seconds and as soon as could I snatched the opportunity to look at Bella.

She stood there, terrified with the sights she just witnessed to, holding a rock in her bleeding hand. It seemed that she injured herself to distract the newborn. As much as I was concerned, I was also grateful.

I took a tentative step closer to her and she stepped back. I opened my mouth to say something but before I could, she turned around and started running away from me.

I suppressed a sigh and knowing that I could catch up whenever I like, I walked after her.

We reached a small clearing. There was so sign of her planning on stopping any time soon.

"Bella," I called her.

Nothing.

"Bella, please," I repeated, desperation evident in my voice.

She stopped abruptly, a sigh falling from her lips.

"What do you want?" She sounded so tired.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm perfect. How could I not be alright after watching you fuck Victoria and then kill a person? A day like any other, isn't it?" she snorted.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh, you're sorry?" she laughed sardonically, "I wasn't under that impression. It seemed you were enjoying yourself quite a bit there."

Well, of course. What did I expect? Of all the things, jealousy was what ruled her emotions. Of course, why would she be upset about nearly being killed?

I had no idea what to say. There was no way to justify myself.

"Bella, that was-" I sighed and then tried again, "Look, I love you. Only you. You're the only one I've ever loved, the only one I'll ever love."

"And yet, there you are, fucking Victoria and moaning at the top of your lungs," she sniffed, the tears coming again.

Her words broke my heart. I'd rather die than hurt her and yet that's exactly what I was doing.

"I'm so sorry. I know you don't want to hear that, but I don't know what else to say. I did not enjoy that, for the love of God! I love _you_ and you know very well that I was forced into it just as you were forced to stand there and watch. God, I wished this never happened, but it did and all we can do now is to find a way to put it behind us."

She just stood there, her back to me, sniffing occasionally.

"Do you have any idea how I felt? You can't even begin to imagine," her voice cracked and I said nothing, waiting for her to continue.

"You told her you wanted her," she whispered through tears.

"I lied, for heaven's sake! I had to! She threatened to kill you if I didn't!"

She was silent again, shifting her weight nervously from one leg to another.

"All I wanted was to protect you," I whispered.

She waited a moment and then she spoke.

"You love me?"

"Yes, Bella, of course I do. Haven't I said that millions of times?"

She sighed again, but this time the sound was weak with relief.

She turned around slowly. Her eyes were red from crying, a sad smile upon her lips.

And then her eyes skimmed across my body.

And then she started to laugh.

"Bella," I growled, "Not funny. So not funny."

She shook her head, as if to say she's sorry, unable to hold back.

"It's… sparkling," she managed to say through her fits of laughter.

* * *

**A/N: I think it was about time to publish something. So, what did you think of it? Come on, write me a review. You know you want to. ;)**


End file.
